Discompose
by ameliahenry
Summary: It's okay to get a little distracted from school sometimes, right? Especially when the distraction is completely worthwhile.


_This is just an idea I've had in my head for awhile now. It's my first fanfic ever, so don't expect it to be amazing! Not sure if I'll continue it… enjoy :) Also I don't own Degrassi. _

Discompose

I frowned and leaned back in the padded library chair. The afternoon sun was streaming through the large windows directly into my eyes, making my head throb and making this homework seem even more impossible than before.  
Which is altogether strange, I mean, I'm _Clare Edwards_. Homework is supposed to be my thing. I thrive in the face of school assignments, and as lame as that sounds, it's true. Yet, I couldn't help but continue to be distracted by something, someone. It didn't help where I went, what I did, _he _was always on my mind.  
It was so high school cliché of me, but I couldn't help it. I was completely smitten with my completely amazing, breathtaking boyfriend.

But I needed to get this English paper done, and I wanted to get another A. Which meant I had to hide myself away in the back corner of the public library on this Friday afternoon, instead of hanging out with this so called amazing boyfriend of mine.  
My cell vibrated on the table next to me and I couldn't help but glance over with a worried look on my face. Without a doubt I knew who was texting me.  
I hadn't exactly told Eli where I was going after school today. I hadn't exactly said goodbye to him either. The minute the bell rang, signalling the end of last period, I had jumped up from my seat and fled from the school. I had already collected the books I needed for the weekend's homework from my locker during my lunch period.

It wasn't that I was avoiding him, it's just that I knew the only way I could finish my paper would be to avoid contact with him until it was done. The other day when I had mentioned I needed to work on the English paper he had just grinned at me.

"I've already finished mine, you should come over and read it before you start yours…"

Of course I knew he had an ulterior motive for it all, and sure enough, two hours later I found myself coming up for air after a completely enthralling and _distracting _impromptu make-out session in his bedroom.

"Eli!" I gasped a little breathless…

"Yes?" He leaned up from his bed on his elbows and smirked at me, before running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"As much as I love this…all of this.." I said waving my hand dismissively in the air, "I have to start this assignment, it's due tomorrow!" I could feel my cheeks start to prickle with the familiar feeling that comes with my natural tendency to blush.

"Edwards," He spoke in an amused tone, as he leaned up, brushing some hair out of my face, "you have time, it's only 5! That leaves you with over six hours before it's even midnight! Are you really going to take more than 6 hours to write this essay?"

I didn't answer his question, I simply looked away knowing he was right. He was always right.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to lay beside him.

"Just stay for a bit longer, and I promise that later this evening I will drive you home super fast. You'll have this essay done in no time at all."

I sighed and nodded.

Needless to say I got nothing done that night. After loosing track of time, Eli drove me home around 9, assuring me the whole time that I would finish the three hours later I found myself just blankly staring at an open word document on my laptop. The assignment hadn't been that challenging at all, we were supposed to write about a short synopsis about the book we were reading in class at the moment, George Orwell's 1984. Unfortunately I had spent the past few wasted hours daydreaming about Eli. I couldn't help it. The afternoon had been so distracting and it was continuing to distract me even now. I kept replaying all the events in my head over and over again. I couldn't even wipe the goofy smile off my face.

After shaking my head violently I began berating myself. This was the closest I had ever cut it when it came to completing homework on time. This wasn't like me. Clare Edwards didn't let anything phase or distract her. Or did she? I turned to study the alarm clock on my beside table in order to plan out how much time I had before I needed to be in English the next morning. Alright, so it was 1am now…which left me with around 7 hours before I needed to leave for school. Which meant if I started writing this essay immediately and completed one paragraph an hour…

My eyes travelled to the picture frame which stood next to the clock. This particular frame held a picture of Eli and I which Adam had snapped one day when the three of us where having coffee at The Dot. I couldn't help but smile. We both looked so happy in the picture, turned to gaze at each other in the moment the picture was taken. Adam had unknowingly captured one of the few moments when Eli was actually smiling instead of his usual smirk, which is why this was my favourite photo.

I sighed, and turned around, rubbing my temples wearily. I had allowed myself to get seriously distracted again. I placed my head on my desk in exasperation. I was just so exhausted and it was extremely difficult to focus on the task at hand. I could feel my eyes slowly closing as I lay on my desk.

I woke up abruptly only to notice the bright sunlight streaming through my window. After quickly turning around to check the time on my clock, my eyes widened. I was 8am, I had to leave for school, now!  
After rushing to school only to show up to class without finishing the assignment, I had a quick chat with Mrs. Dawes.

"I'm extremely disappointed in your lack of initiative, Clare. Fortunately for you, you're a first offender. You have until midnight tonight to hand in the essay".

I left my English teacher feeling extremely relieved and grateful, but determined not get distracted again. Especially after being given this second chance.

Which is what lead me to choose to work alone in the library. Here I was, after school, doing homework on a Friday afternoon no less. Sitting here at a table in the back, staring at my cell.

Hesitantly I reached out to grab the phone, knowing I would regret it later. But it could be an emergency, right? I mean it could be one of my parents text messaging me, with important news. This logic seemed to be solid, so I flipped open my phone and entered the password to unlock it.

My suspicions were confirmed though, and I would myself once again facing a distraction from _him. _

**Hey, couldn't find you after school…Dot in 10? (: **

**-Eli**

I knew that I shouldn't go. I have to complete this paper. Not finishing it is not an option.

Yet, after quickly replying to the text, I found myself shutting my laptop and shoving my notebooks in my bag. I mean, it was still awhile before midnight, right?


End file.
